Hands
by gleeklover527
Summary: Set after the incident with Hoyt. Puts a new spin on how Jane recovers. Completely diregard the way Jane/Maura met on the show. The story of Jane and Maura's relationship through the mending of Jane's scars on the inside and the outside.


A/N: Disregard the way they actually met for the sake of this fix please.

The first time Jane saw Maura Isles she knew the woman was different. But not in the negative way that the other police officers saw her. She was beautiful, confident, her own person. Jane could appreciate that. When Korsak brought her over to the doctor to make a proper introduction she could see he was a little apprehensive. Ever since...the incident he knew she didn't react well to people.

"And this is Detective Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli this is Doctor Isles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective."

Ah so Maura was nervous too. She could see that the other woman was debating on how to proceed. A handshake, a hug, nod? The doctor was a little socially awkward...in a good way. Deciding for her Jane removed her left hand from the safety of her pants pocket and gave a small wave.

"You too Dr. Isles."

"Well I suppose I should go do the autopsy. I'll let you know when I discover the cause of death." With a wave of her own this time Maura walked away not noticing a raven haired detective watching her.

"Spit it out Korsak."

"It's just...Jane since everything with the surgeon I don't think I've seen you show your hands to anyone without there being a good reason."

"There was." Jane finally looked at him, "Her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Doc." Jane greeted walking into the morgue office

"Good morning Detective."

"I grabbed you a coffee. I hope it's alright."

"That was very sweet of you Detective."

"Not a problem. Thought you'd need it after such an early morning." Jane looked down at the coffee carrier debating on whether to give her the entire carrier or simply reach the cup. Taking a deep breath she leaned across the desk reaching the doctor her drink.

Their fingers grazed and Jane felt a shock to her heart. When their eyes locked she knew that Maura must have felt something too. Her hand that was usually so cold was now warm. Pulling her hand back she shoved it into her pocket using the other to take a drink.

Maura had been close enough to graze her hand. No one had been that close to her since... What was it about this woman?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we have Maura?"

"Female early thirties." The medical examiner informed her from her crouched position over the body.

"No offense Maura but I kinda already figured that out."

"Jane you know I don't guess."

"I know. But it's just so much fun to annoy you."

"Why do I like you?" Maura teased her friend

"It's my charm and gentle nature obviously." The doctor rolled her eyes starting to walk only to stumble on the rocky surface, "Whoa Maura be careful."

"I'm quite alright Jane thank you. I just didn't expect the ground to be so unsteady."

"Well if you didn't wear 3 inch high heels." Jane mumbled placing her hand on the other woman's back to guide her until she was back on the pavement.

"They match my dress perfectly Jane! I bought them for this specific purpose. Don't you think they look nice?" Blushing when Jane took her time to do an appreciative look up and down Maura couldn't help but smile.

"You look more than nice Maura you know that." Her hand had started rubbing the small of her friend's back as if it had a mind of its own.

The material under her hand was soft and all of sudden Jane wished it wasn't there at all. Maura's skin was probably smoother than any other material she had ever touched.

"Dr. Isles!" A technician called bringing the two out of their daze.

"I should go."

"Alright. Meet you for lunch." Reluctantly Jane removed her hand and watched as Maura made her way to the tech.

"Janie and Maura sittin in a tree."

"Oh shut it Frankie." Jane snapped

"Come on Jane don't lie. When's the last time you touched someone? You don't even hug Ma."

"I never hugged Ma."

"Bullshit. She makes you different. Up until she came you wouldn't even reach someone a beer."

"So what? Maybe she's making a difference what does that matter?"

"You'll figure it out sis."

Watching him walk away her eyes caught Maura looking over a clipboard with the tech. Feeling someone staring at her Maura looked up to see the detective and sent a bright smile which Jane returned immediately. Rubbing her clammy hands against the legs of her pants she could still feel the way Maura's dress had felt underneath her hand. Maybe Frankie was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed kicking over a trashcan in anger.

She loved the winter, truly she did. But it also meant cold weather. Cold weather meant her hands cramping up and it meant that she wasn't able to grip like she needed to.

"Jane?" A voice practically whispered behind her.

"What are ya doin here Maur?"

"You took today off."

"Yeah it happens sometimes. Not that often though so don't go looking forward to a lot of days without me." Jane teased hoping to avoid any heavy conversation.

"Jane there is never a day I look forward to being without you." Maura put her purse down on the table before walking over to the detective who still had her back to her.

"I was just teasing Maur. I feel the same way."

"So why weren't you at work?"

Turning around Jane sighed her hands tensing more and more.

"They hurt. When it gets really cold I can't grip or anything. So I take the day off."

"Oh Jane. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not a big deal Maur. It just happened sometimes. I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Come sit with me." Jane followed without hesitation sitting on the couch and turned to face her best friend.

When Maura reached for her hands she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Jane it's just me. Please let me help you." The detective bit her lip trying to work up the courage to get over her greatest fear. Finally she shakily gave her hand to Maura relishing the warmth the other woman's hands provided.

"Your hands are so warm." Jane practically moaned when the doctor started massaging a particularly tense part of her palm. Maura definitely had a gift with her hands. Jane could already feel her hand starting to release the pressure.

"They must hurt so much, as tense as they are." She switched hands to massage the opposite palm as she talked and Jane could see that she was getting emotional, "Why didn't you have a physical therapist for these times Jane?"

"I can't...I can't let someone touch my hands. I tried I really did I just couldn't do it."

"Oh sweetie. I just wanna cry for you."

The brunette noticed her best friend about to cry and she felt her heart break.

"Oh Maur I didn't say that to make you upset. I hate it when you start to cry. Seriously don't cry for me."

"I just wish you would've told me."

"You know now Maur."

"Will you let me know from now on when it starts hurting?"

"Yeah...yeah I can do that."

Jane spent the night in relief. Her hands hadn't felt this good since before everything with Hoyt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Jane three months after that night to work up the nerve to ask Maura on her date.

It took Maura three seconds to say yes.

The date had gone well. Jane had taken her to her favorite restaurant, pulled out her chair, even held her hand briefly.

But now the brunette was worried. She had accepted Maura's invitation for coffee automatically and now her brain caught up with her mouth. Maura didn't drink coffee this late at night. Maura had invited her in for something more...intimate.

After bypassing the kitchen entirely the ME led her to the master bedroom saying she would only need a minute to freshen up and Jane should make herself comfortable.

Sitting anxiously on the side of the bed she waited for Maura to emerge from her bathroom. It wasn't too late she could leave now. Maura would understand since everything was happening so fast. It was just their first date and they were already going to had sex. All Jane's inner battles stopped when she looked up and saw the most beautiful vision ever.

Maura walked over to Jane giving her wide smile. Clenching the bed sheets until her knuckles were white the detective felt her heart skip a beat.

"Beautiful." Jane whispered. The blonde wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck letting her fingers interlace.

"You can touch me Jane. I promise. You can touch me anywhere you want."

The brunette let out a groan at the words. Loosening up her grip of the sheets she swallowed harshly.

"I want to. I really want to." The negligee Maura was wearing was only drawing more attention to her chest than usual and Jane was dying to touch.

"Then why don't you? I picked it out just for you."

"It's been a long time for me Maura. I'm just a little scared."

"I pressured you. Jane I'm so sorry. I completely understand if you want to leave." Maura was near tears while she pulled away only to be stopped by hands on her waist.

"Just wait. I just need a second to adjust."

"You don't have to do this Jane...we don't have to do this."

"I've never wanted anyone more than I want you right now Maura." Shaking hands moved up from the hips in front of her to under the white top. The feel of her hands on Maura's skin was a feeling like no other. The noise she heard made her stop her ascent.

"I'm sorry Maur. I didn't think...I mean I did but...I get you don't like my hands on you."

"Jane I love your hands on me. That moan was a good thing."

"But they're so messed up. I know how rough they must feel."

"Oh honey no! Your hands are one of my favorite parts of your body."

"Really?"

"I can't lie Jane. Do you see hives anywhere on me?"

Jane looked at the body before her. She could see so much of Maura's skin that detecting hives would be easy. But there were none. Pulling the other woman down to straddle her thighs Jane moved her hands until they were covering full breasts.

"Oh, Jane!" The hands that were wrapped around her neck moved to strong biceps.

"So much better than I imagined." Jane muttered looking into hazel eyes. Rolling them over until Maura was under her she moved her hands to rid Maura of her top "Wonder if you're this soft everywhere."

"Check and see." Looking to make sure Maura wanted her to, Jane pulled down her panties surprised to be met by a recently waxed part of her lovers body.

"Ready for every situation Doctor?"

"I was hoping."

When Jane began to put her head down she was stopped.

"I want your hand Jane." The fear and reluctance was back in the brunette's eyes, "Trust me."

Giving a nod Jane made her way back up taking the time to rid herself of her shirt. Connecting their lips she allowed Maura to control the kiss. As soon as her tongue was met by another she moved her finger.

Pulling away Maura let out a scream. Glancing down the brunette took pride in how her best friend's hair stuck to her forehead. Knowing Maura was close Jane added another finger.

"Jane!" Watching Maura shatter made her smile wider.

"So that was okay?"

"More like amazing." The ME responded sighing when Jane took her fingers out and licked them clean, "What I said about your hands being one of my favorite parts of your body, I was wrong."

Jane could feel tears in her eyes. She thought Maura was happy. How stupid she had been.

"Jane I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant they were now my favorite part."

"You did?"

"Yes I did. Give me just a minute and I'll show you how much."

"Hey Maura."

"Yes, Jane?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Grabbing one hand she kissed the scarred palm, "I love every part of you."

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed it! Here's what I thought Maura would be wearing in the last scene.  
i01. img/pb/591/962/399/399962591_


End file.
